Silver Lining
by Brxanna
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are living their dreams in New york
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn!" Rachel said frantically as she paced around the living room.

No response. Quinn just sat there with a impassive expression on her face.

"Quinn, you have to say something" Rachel pleaded. "No, baby I'm serious, you need to say something"

Rachel had just dropped a bomb, and Quinn wasn't reacting. Rachel relies on Quinn's tone of voice and facial expressions to access how bad the situation is, but this time Quinn wasn't giving it to her. Quinn was processing.

All at once Quinn's demeanor shifted. She let out a huff and began casually searching for her phone. She retrieved it under a throw pillow. Tapped a few buttons and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Quinn what are yo-" Rachel was hushed when Quinn held up her hand signaling her to hold on.

"Darcy, Quinn" The blonde spoke into her phone. "Can you push all my appointments back two hours, thanks, give the clients my apologies... Yeah. Later... Okay bye" With that she hung up and met Rachel's wondering eyes.

"Why did you do that"

Quinn stood up and placed a tender kiss on the divas temple as she bypassed her to get to the kitchen.

"What are you doing" Rachel wined

"Making coffee, do you want some" Quinn said acting as if nothing happened.

"Why are you acting like everything's fine"

Quinn took a deep breath. "Rach, what do you want me to say, how angry I am? That's a given. I'm furious." Quinn took a pause. "Fire her."

"Done" came a instantaneous response. "Quinn I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing" Quinn said baffled

"Because you warned me that Stephanie had a thing for me and I didn't listen" Rachel said conflicted.

This was true, right from the start Quinn knew. Not that she was worried about it, Rachel would never entertain the thought of cheating, however she sill didn't like the idea of her being Rachel's assistant. Quinn knew it was only a matter of time for Stephanie to slip up on her feelings. But she wasn't expecting all if this.

Last night Stephanie was essentially banging on Quinn and Rachel's door at three in the morning obliterated drunk. It was almost comical. Building security escorted her out soon after but not before she told Rachel how she really feels. "In love" as she put it.

Quinn shook her head at the thought. "It's fine. There's acctually a silver lining"

"What could that possibly be"

"This just adds to the list of things I was right about" Quinn smirked

"Quinn" Rachel said as she play smacked her arm and laughed a little, the blonde just smiled. "Are you sure you're fine with recent events?"

Quinn pulled Rachel into her "Have you seen yourself lately, you're so beautiful you probably have dozens of people falling in love with you at work" she pecked Rachel's lips "however that does not phase me, because at the end of the day you come home with me anyway and never give them a second look, it's okay. I trust you"

Rachel smiled. "As long as you're okay, baby. I'm still sorry it happened"

"I love you"

"I love you too, what do you wanna do now that you're mornings free?"

"Wanna go to breakfast?" Quinn said with a shrug

"Green eggs?" Rachel said with excitement

"Absolutely baby, go get ready"

Once Rachel was out if site Quinn pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

'Stop by the studio later, we need to talk'

The recipient? Santana Lopez

A/N please excuse anyspellig/grammar errors

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"So what you're saying is; you can't kill her so you want me to" Santana said with a devilish look.

"No San, knock it off. See I shouldn't have even told you" Quinn huffed

"Fine, fine. But seriously Q, you're really not going to do anything?"

"No, there's no point. Rachel's going to fire her when she goes in today, then she's out of her life. I'm not blowing a quick fix out of proportion."

"You're no fun" Santana moped

Quinn let out a laugh. "Anyway, on to more pressing things. I think I'm going to have a aneurysm before Rachel's party."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Seriously have you every lied to Berry like this before. Clearly not, you should see your face when she asks about it, you turn paler that you already are. You really need to chill out about it because you're going to give it away if you keep over stressing"

"Meanwhile, I didn't even know I acted like that, so that you for adding to the list of things I have to keep in check for this party" Quinn said clearly stressed out.

"I really don't understand why you're so stressed, I mean I do and I don't."

"You don't understand, Rachel's dads cannot keep a secret, so I'm constantly worried about them slipping up. Shelby doesn't know if she can make it because it coincides with a prior engagement. And it will crush Rach if she isn't there. I'm worried about Rachel possibly not even like the party" Quinn rubbed her temples

"Okay, look. If the Berry's haven't slipped up yet they're not gonna, hell, they threw Rachel a surprise party senior year. You need to call Shelby again, she needs to be there. And come on Q, even if it turns out to be a total bust, Rachel will love the party because it came from you."

Quinn sighed "thanks San, you're right."

"I always am" she said matter of factly.

"There's actually something else we need to talk about..." Looking a little nervous.

"Such as?"

"I have to invite Brit. I'm sorry but I have too." Quinn said generally sorry.

Brittany and Santana had broken up 7 months prior. It was messy. Brittany cheated and left Santana completely broken. Whatever Quinn's feelings were on the matter were irrelevant because she knew Rachel would want her there, Brittany and Rachel had gotten extremely close in the years following graduation, and even with the circumstances Rachel really missed having Brittany around after she left.

Santana leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically.

"Yeah I figured as much. I just don't wanna see her Q" Santana said troubled

"I'm between a rock and a hard place here San-"

"- it's fine, it's for Rach, it's fine"

"Are you sure, you'll only have to see her at the party and that's it I promise"

"It's fine" Santana said with a eye roll

"Thanks S"

"Sure,-"

Just then Quinn's assistant knocked softly on the door and let herself, carrying two iced drinks from Starbucks.

"Good morning" she said politely. "Ms. Fabray, Melissa Chrisley should be here in about 15 minutes, allegedly she wants to set up a series of shoots for publicity for her law firm."

"That seems unnecessary for a law firm but okay" she said reaching for her drink.

"Hi Santana, I got your favorite" Darcy blushed, out stretching her arm and handing Santana her drink.

"Thanks Hun, you're a life saver" Santana boasted. "You look nice today" she smirked

Darcy blushed harder and tripped over her words "thanks, you look nice every day"

Santana just laughed. Quinn watched the exchange with an uneasy feeling.

"You need to stop. I'm so serious" Quinn said once Darcy left the office.

"What'd I do" Santana said acting confused, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I like her Santana. You need to stop, she is seriously the best assistant I have ever had, and if you break her heart and she quits I'll kill you. So stop" Quinn warned.

"Stop what? Nothing's happened" Santana said innocently

"And make sure it doesn't"

Santana just smiled.

"I'm going to head over to the theater, check on production and what have you"

Quinn knew what she was really up too.

"San.. Please don't do anything stupid"

Rachel arrived at the theater around 10am after breakfast with Quinn. She was extremely nervous to say the least. She had never fired anybody before. She didn't know wether to feel empowered or guilty. She was also worried about what Stephanie would do

Not knowing what she should do Rachel hid in her dressing room all

When there was a knock at her door her heart skipped a beat.

"Come in" she called

A feeling of relief rushed over her when Santana walked in.

"Thank god" she whispered

"And how was your night" Santana said condescendingly.

"I take it as you know already, did Quinn send you?"

"Of course I do, and no, I came in hopes I didn't miss the show"

"Oh, well no you didn't."

"I know I didn't, I saw her when I walked in, why didn't you fire her yet?!" Santana wasn't as shocked as she acted however.

"I'm scared, okay? What if she does something insane, I'm scared for my safety Santana." The diva said distraught

"Okay.. I'm here now Berry, she's not going to try shit and if she does I'll end her." Santana said very seriously.

"Okay.." Rachel said nervously.

Santana reopened "Stephanie could you come here please"

Stephanie came in and didn't make eye contact with either girl. "Yes" she said quietly.

"Stephanie, what you did last night was extremely unprofessional as well as unacceptable" Rachel started

"I'm so sorry. I was so drunk, and I don't know what I was thinking"

"Clearly you weren't thinking" Santana jabbed.

"Santana please.. Never the less you understand there are consequences for your actions."

"Yes I do, but hopefully we can get past this and continue a professional relationship or maybe even a friend ship" This made Santana snicker, gaining a confusing look from Stephanie.

"I don't think you're comprehending the situation entirely. You cant, uh how do I put this" Rachel paused and Santana picked up.

"For the love of- listen up wacko jacko, I don't know what you thought would happen after you went all- well you know last night, but Rachel will never be your friend, never. You will leave here today and never come back because you're done here. Plain and simple."

Somewhat shocked, Stephanie turned to Rachel, who only confirmed with I simple 'sorry'. Stephanie just left without saying a word

"Well that was a lot easier than I anticipated" Rachel smiled at the outcome.

"You barely did anything" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Santana"

Santana smirked "I took joy in watching her break"

Rachel just laughed.

A/N sorry for any grammar and spelling errors

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn and Rachel's life had drastically since high school to say the least. The two had gotten together officially the summer after senior year. Quinn blew off Yale to follow Rachel to New York, taking up an offer at NYU, she had gone for journalism, but fell in love with photography Sophomore year, she now owned her own studio and planning on opening her own print center soon. Rachel was a Broadway star just as she had always dreamed, she was constantly getting offers to expand her career. Santana had come to New York shortly after Quinn and Rachel. She worked her way up the culinary food chain and now own a very successful upscale restaurant.

Kurt and Blaine lived in the city too, they all really liked the idea of not being completely alone, it was like a little piece of Lima in New York.

Rachel often thought of what her life would have been like without Quinn. Virtually impossible she assumed. Quinn was her rock. She had been there through it all, in the beginning when Rachel was just starting out she auditioned for everything she could find. If she didn't get a call back and was upset, Quinn would do spontaneous things to cheer her up. About a year after they moved to New York, Rachel landed her first major roll as Mary Delgado in 'Jersey Boys' she and Quinn celebrated alone, just the two of them, they ordered takeout and had champagne, they spent the whole night talking about their and dreams. That night was when Rachel knew Quinn was her forever. Looking back know, it's crazy that their dreams are reality.

A/N

Just a filer.. update tomorrow


End file.
